From one to another
by babyhardyzgal13
Summary: Christain brakes her heart. What WWE Champion will be there when Trish finds out he slept with Melina. Will Adam try to ruin there realationship? Will He break Trish's heart. HIATUS
1. All taken care of

**From one to the other.**

**Disclamier:** Yeah you all get the fact that I don't own any WWE superstars. boo-hoo. Oh I have bad news. I lost my penny Bob. ;(

**A/N:** I want to give a **_HUGE_** thank you to all the people who reviewed my stories. I want to give a big shout out to TrishOrton- she reviewed all my chapters and KeeKeeBaby- she inspired me to write my stories and gave me the idea to make a special couple in this story. Thanks Girls. :)

**Chapter 1:**

"Why do you think I would be cheating on you Jay?" Trish yelled. She has had enough of Christain (Jay) accusing her of cheating on him.

"Well mabey it's because I am on Smackdown and you are here on Raw where there is more guys than girls. Only god knows who you have been sleeping with."

"I haven't slept with any guy sience I came back."

"Ok whatever Trish. Now I have a question. How come i have been told by more than one person that you have been hanging out with Adam Copeland, Shawn Michales, Steve Austin, and worst of all John Cena?"

"Mabey it's because I have friends Jay, mabey it's because people see me with a guy and automacticly think i'm sleeping with him but you know what I'm not." Trish hollered back at him

"Trish, Trish, Trish... you lie so much."

"Whatever." Trish ran around the corner and sat up against the wall with her knees up aginst her cheast. She always felt bad when no one was around to comfert her when she fought with Jay. Little did she know John Cena was listening to the whole arguement from his locker room. They argued right in front of his door.

John looked out his door to see if Jay was gone. He was. John decided to walk out of his locker room and followed the voice of his blonde friend. He sat next down next to her and put his arm around her.

"Hey, I heard the whole arguement between you and the CLB." John said

Trish was silent for a few minutes then hugged John and said, "Oh John, I am such an idoit."

"No sweetie your not, Jay is the idiot for blaming you for the stuff I know you didn't do." john said while still hugging Trish.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" Both Trish and John turned around to see Jay standing there. "You know I have been standing here the whole time and, Trish you really are an idiot." Jay continued

"At least she doesn't sleep with other people while you are away. Trish I hate to break your heart but he has been sleeping with Melina behind your back."

Trish just stood there with a surprized and hurt look on her face. She just tried to hold the tears back but she just couldn't. Tears started running down her face. Then she just ran off. John just followed her.

"Thanks John."

"Why are you thanking me?" John said as he approched Trish. She was still crying.

"I'm thanking you because if it wasn't for you iI would have been hurt even more than I already am."

"Oh my gosh Trish are you ok? What happened?"

Trish turned around to see her best friend Ashley. Then she noticed John had walked away. He thought they were going to have a girl talk. Then he said "Trish I am going to go do you an un-asked favor. I'll be back."

"Hey Ash, I'm fine. It's just that John told me Jay was cheating on me."

"He was?"

"Yeah with Melina."

"Uh, that good for nothing CLB"

"Ash calm down John is going to go take care of him."

"Good."

Then (as if he was told to do so) John came in with the biggest grin on his face.

"Don't worry Trish I took care of him and, he said it's over between you and him."

"It dosen't bother me." Trish said

"Well how about as a celebration I take you out on a date."

"Um..." Trish looked over at Ashley and Ashley was nodding her head. "Sure John i'll go out with you."

"YES!" Trish looked at John funny, "I mean great see you in 1 hour." Trish didn't know it but John has had a major crush on her.

**A/N: ** Ok i hope you liked this chapter. By the way, I have the results from Taboo Tuesday. If anyone wants to e-mail me to find out the results go ahead."


	2. The Date

**From one to the other**

**Disclamier:** I own nothing but...oh i found a **_NEW_** penny. I am going to name it Frank. Thats right, Frank.

**A/N:** Wow 2 chapters in 1 day. Go me, go me, go me. hahahaha. I will have trouble updateing now that my teachers are losers and give me more homework. Oh well. Enjoy this chapter. plz R&R!

**Chapter 2:**

John was in his locker room getting his clothes on for his big date with Trish. Trish was doing the same in her locker room. 1 hour has past and know the 2 were in a nice restraunt on the Virgina Beach boardwalk.

"Thanks John for takeing me out tonight."

"Anything for the hottest diva on Raw."

"Awww John thats so sweet. Even for the hottest superstar on Raw."

"Thanks Trish. How about when we finish eating we take a walk on the boardwalk."

"I don't know John it's getting pretty late."

"Please we can find a Ben&Jerry's ice cream parlor."

"Ok, only because im with the hottest superstar in th WWE."

They finished eating dinner then went to walk on the boardwalk to find a Ben&Jerry's. On the way John grabbed Trish's hand and she never pulled her hand back. They enjoyed the rest of the evening together. Finally at the end John pulled Trish into a deserted ally and they passiontly kissed. Trish was surprized but she kissed back anyway. It was the best kiss she had ever gotten. John stopped the kiss and said, "Trish, would you consider us a couple?"

"Of coarse I would John." They shared another kiss then John started walking Trish to their hotel. On the way John noticed Trish was cold so he decided to be a gentleman and he took off his chang gang sweatshirt and said, "Here you look cold."

"John, you are going to be cold. Don't worry about me."

"No seriously Trish take it. I'm a man, i can handle these things."

"Ok." Trish took the sweatshirt John was offering to her and she put it on. Then the couple started walking again.

**A/N:** ohhhhh Trish and John hooked up. The sweatshirt I was talking about is the black sweatshirt with the camoflodge chang gang sign on it. I have the same one. You can get the sweatshirt on :)


	3. Good or Bad?

**From one to the other**

**Disclamier:** I own nothing but Frank, yadda,yadda,yadda you get the point.

**A/N: ** Thanks to all you ppl who reviewed the last couple of chapters and to every1 who reviewed my other stories. :)

**Chapter 3:**

Trish went to sleep that night knowing she had a loveing and careing boyfriend. Just as Trish was drifting off to sleep she heard a knock on her door. At first she thought it could be John wanting his sweatshirt back. Then Trish thought that it was Ashley, but then again she was with Matt again. Then she thought about her other best friend Maria. It couldn't be her because the blonde doesn't even know the meaning to the word dumb. Trish thought again and again before getting out of bed. On her way to the door she thought about the most obvious person. Mickey James, she would probley be at her hotel room door to annoy the crap out of Trish. Trish opened the door. All of her thoughts were worng. It was the little CLB himself, Jay.

"What do you want at 1:00 in the morning." Trish questioned.

"Um, well, i came to apologize."

"Really, i won't go back out with you because I already found a new man. Good-Bye."With that said Trish slammed the hotel room door shut and went back to bed.

**Nine hours later:**

Trish was woken up by her best friends Ashley and Maria. "Why did I give them keys to my hotel room?" Trish thought to herself.

"Come on Trish, we still have to go find some clothes for tonights show." Ashley said.

"Ok then lets go." As soon as Trish left her room her cell ohone started to ring.

"Hello?" she answered

"Hey Trish it's me John."

"Hey John whats up?"

"Nothing much, I actually called to tell you i am going to the gym with Shawn and Matt. Is that ok with you?"

"Of coarse it is, I am actually going shopping with Maria and Ashley."

"Ok but i will pick you up from your room and i'll drive you to the arena."

"Ok sounds cool."

"Ok love ya."

"Love you too."

"Bye."

"Bye." Trish hung up her phone and continued walking to her car to go to the mall with her friends.

**Six Hours Later:**

John opened up the door for Trish as she got out of his car.

"Thank you."Trish said

"Anything for the beautiful diva." That made Trish smile.

The 2 walked into the arena holding hands. Trish saw one of her best male friends Adam Copeland.

"Hey Adam," Trish said. Adam turned around to see his blonde friend. He went over to give her a hug.

"Hey blondie, whats up."

"Nothing much, and don't call me blondie because you are blonde too."

"Oops, i forgot."

Trish laughed then turned towards John."I am going to meet Ashley and Maria in the womans locker room. See you later." Trish kissed John then ran off to find her best friends. John and Adam were left standing there in silence.

Then Adam finally spoke,"I swear if you **EVER **hurt Trish, not only me but, Matt Hardy, Shawn Michales, Rey Myesterio, Dave Batista, and Randy Orton will find you and give you the beating that you would deserve." Adam was in Johns Face. John nodded slowley and watched the blonde canadian walk off to his and Amy's locker room.

**A/N: ** Ok ppl, don't be surprized if I don't update soon. I have to do an Essay for English and Social Studies. I am also very sick. I hate being sick. Although if i am sick I can update more. :)


	4. Coffee?

**From one to another**

**Disclamier:** Of coarse i own nothing but Frank and my ideas.

**A/N:** Heeeellllllllloooooooo, oh, my song is own, my humps, my hump, my hump, my hump, myhump!

hehehehe i rock.

**Chapter 4:**

John sat in his locker room after talking to Adam. Was Adam really going to get all of his friends to gang up on him if he broke up with Trish? It was a possiblity. Adam has been in the WWE longer then he has. John was deep in his thoughts when suddenly Matt Hardy came bursting in his locker room. "Dude Trish has a match and you arn't even watching it? Some boyfriend you are."

"Oh shut up, you arn't watching yours ethier." John said back.

"For your information i was walking Ashley to the curtian."

"Oh well, I start watching it now." With that said John turned on the moniter and watched Trish and Ashley in a tag match. Trish just hit the chick kick and John yelled, " 1..2..3.. Yeah!" John cheered for a quick minute then went to greet Trish at the curtian. Matt followed John to meet Ashley.

"Oh my gosh that was great baby," John picked up Trish and kissed her.

"Thanks sweetie." Trish smiled

"Your welcome. How about you get showered up and I take you out to Coffee?"

"Oh John that sounds great."

"Good how about I come to your locker room in 20 minutes or do you need more time?"

"No 20 minutes would be fine."

Trish walked off with Ashley to their locker room and Trish went and showered then put on a white tank top with a whit ruffled skirt. She also had white high heels and her hair was straight and down like normal.

Soon there was a knock on her locker room door. Trish went and answered the door and saw john with a pair of blue jeans with his black chang gang sweat shirt. _No matter what he wears he still looks hot_. Trish thought.

"You look good."

"Thanks John, you look great."

"Thaks, are you ready?"

"Yeah lets go."

John and Trish got in Johns car sience thats the car they came in, and they went to Starbucks. Trish ordered a Caramel Latte and John ordered a regular coffee. Once they were seated John decided to start a conversation.

"Trish, what would you say of one of your best friends thretned to hurt me if I broke up with you?"  
"Adam thretned you didn't he?"

"How do you know."

"He thretends any guy I go out with. Adam just hates to see me sad even though he sees me sad alot. Adam is like a brother to me so if a guy hurts me, him and his possie take care of it."

"Would they hurt me too," Trish gave John a questioning look," I was just wondering." John added.

"I don't know."

"Oh do you wanna go back to our room?"

"Sure."

John and Trish went back to their hotel room and went to sleep.

**A/N:** Ok I hope you all liked this chapter. I did. I already have a good idea for whats going to happen next chapter.

Smile Always :)

-Babyhardyzgal13


	5. I Love You this much

**From one to another**

**Disclamier:** Yeah, you should know by now that I don't own anyone allthough.

**A/N:** I think i am pretty cool now because I just made a hot pocket in the microwave without the house burning down. :) Anyway I hope you like this chapter. I made it so it was a mounth after John and Trish went out for coffee. Enjoy :)

**Chapter 5:**

It has been 1 mounth and 5 days sience John and Trish had started going out. They were both happy with eachother. Right now the 2 were at John's house in West Newberry Massachets eating blueberry panacakes that John had made.

"Wow John these are really good."

"Thanks babe."

There was a brief moment of sielence then John decided he was going to speak. "You know Trish, we have been dateing for about a mounth now."

"I know that,"

"Do you also know that you haven't fought once."

"Yeah, why do you ask."

"I don't know, i was just wondering."

"Oh,"

"Um, do you mind if I go out with the guys for a while?"

"No, i was actually thinking of going out with Ashley, Maria, and Mickie today."

"Ok, so i will see you later?"

"Of coarse," Trish kissed John grabbed her purse then drove to pick up the girls at their hotel. Little did she know that John was going to meet up with the guys **_AFTER _** did some other bisness.

**2 Hours Later:**

John had arived at Matt's house to talk to him, his brother Jeff, Shawn Michales, Dave Batista and Randy Orton.

"Hey John where have you been?" Matt questioned as he answered his door.

"I...uh... have been takeing care of some other things."

"And where these other things important?" Matt asked while letting John inside.

"Yes very." John said while sitting next to Jeff on Matt's white sofa.

"Well what were you doing?" Shawn asked.

"Well, i won't lie so I will tell you that I went to the jewlers to get an engadement ring."

"Why?" Dave asked

"Because I am going to ask Trish to marry me"

"Really? When?" Matt asked

"Tonight."

"Congradulations." the boy said at the same time

"Thanks guys."

Matt's cell phone started ringin so he answered it. He came back 3 minutes later and said, "The girls are done shopping."

"Good, now i must get back to my house to surprize Trish. See you later."

"Bye." Matt and Jeff said in unison

John got in his car and drove back to his house. He noticed Trish was all ready there.

"Trish, where are you?" John called

"In the living room."

John went to his living room to see Trish. He saw her sitting on his couch watching The Breakfast club so he decided to sit next to her.

"You know that I love you right?" John asked.

"Yeah of coarse I do. You prove yourself everynight."

"Well I hope you know that I love you enough that I want yo to marry me." Trish gave him a puzzled look while he pulled out a ring and got on one knee, "Trish will you marry me."

"No." John looked at her with a sad face, " John I am only kidding. Of coarse I will marry you." John picked her up and swung her around. He then put her down and said, "God i love you."

"I love you too John." then the couple shared a nice kiss before going out to eat and telling all of there friends.

**A/N:** See I told you I had a few ideas. I can't wait to write the next chapter.

Smile Always,

-Courtney :)


	6. Wow, he's actually happy for me

**From one to the other**

**Disclaimer:** It sucks that i can't own anybody in this story. Oh well this is the real world right?

**A/N:** Every time I get a new review I feel great. Thanks to all who reviewed one time or more. :)

**Chapter 6:**

"He popped the question!"

"Yeah"

"What did you say."

Trish was on a 3 way call with Maria and Ashley. Of coarse they were the first 2 people on her list of people to call.

"Yes of coarse."

"Oh Trish we are so proud of you. Well at least I am."

"Ashley, you know I am too." Maria whined

"I know you 2 are both proud of me no quit your whining."

"Yes mother." Ashley and Maria said in unison.

"Ha Ha very funny, look I have to go, John needs to use the phone. See you 2 tommorrow?"

"Yeah sure."Ashley said

"Ok sound like a plan, Bye." Maria said

"Bye." Trish and Ashley said together

Trish actually lied to her friends. She was actually going to get back to watching the breakfast club after she called Adam. Trish picked up and dialed his number.

"Hello?" he answered

"Hey blondie whats up?"

"Nothing much."

"Adam what would you say if I told you that John asked me to marry me?"

"Trish, I would be happy for you. Why do you ask?"

"Well, he did and I said yes."

"Oh My Gosh! Congradulations."

"Wow, you don't care."

"No why?"

"Well I thought you would be mad. Anyway I have to go. See you later."

"Ok bye."

"Bye." Trish hung up her phone and continued watching The Breakfast Club. About an hour after she started watching it again Trish was found sleeping on John's couch. John had walked in and saw her. So he went upstairs, got a blanket, went back downstairs, and put the blanket over Trish.

"Good night my sleeping angle." He wispered.

John then wrote a note that wrote:

_Dear Trish,_

_I saw you sleeping so i decided to put a blanket over you. I went up to my bedroom. You are welcome to come up if you want. Have a good sleep._

_Love _

_John_

_xoxo_


	7. It's Settled

**From one to another**

**Disclaimer:** It really sux that i own nothing. Boo-hoo to me. Oh well, I have a TV to watch TNA and WWE. Thank god.

**A/N:** Hey ppl. Yeah, I am back with another chapter. Did anyone notice that Trish was in the top 20 for the POWER25 on the WWE website. I thought that was cool. :)

**Chapter 7:**

Trish woke up at 8:00 in the morning. She found the note John wrote her laying on top of her. She read the note then walked into John's kitchen to see if he was awake. Nope. She decided that because John was asleep she was going to make breakfast. Before she did she put on her pink sweatpants that have "Diva" written across the but. She also put on John's Black sweatshirt that was laying on the living room floor. Then she went into John's kitchen and started makeing panacakes. Before she knew it John had woken up and had his arms wrapped around her.

"Good Morning sweetie." John said

"Good morning."

"What are you makeing."

"Panacakes."

"Oh," John looked at Trish then said, "Why are you wearing _my_ sweatshirt?"

"Beacuse I want to."

"Ok that works." John walked over to his refridgerator and got the milk out, then he made chocolate milk.

"How can you drink that?" Trish asked as she was putting the finished panacakes on the table.

"It's good."

"Ok whatever." Trish sat down at the table and started eating panacackes. John joined her.

"Hey Trish,"

"Yeah,"

"When should we get married?"

"I don't know."

"How about, next week."

"I dont know."

"Come on, it could give us a week to call our family and friends, get our outfits, and plan everything else."

"Ok fine you win." Trish finished her panacakes and did the dishes.

"You know Trish, I can do that."

"No i got it, I do dishes every other day at my house."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah im fine."

"Ok, I am going to play Smackdown-vs-Raw on the PS2."

"Whatever." Trish went back to washing the dishes while John went into the living room to play the PS2. Then John's phone started ringing.

"Hello?" he answered

"Hey, John."

"Hey Matt. Whats up?"

"Nothing much. Hey you never told me Trish's answer. I was so desprite to know that I asked my girlfriend who just happeneds to be your fiences best friend."

"Sorry man, Trish was on the phone almost all night."

"It's ok, anyway I called to congradtualte you."

"Thanks."

"So when are you getting married."

"Next week, can you come?"

"Of coarse."

"Ok good. Look man, Trish has to call her folks so i'll call you back later."

"Ok bye."

"Bye" John hung up the phone as Trish was walking over to him.

"Do you wanna call your parents?" John asked

"I already did on my phone."

"Ok.What about your friends?"

"Same thing."

"Ok." There was a moment of silence then John said, "Come here." Then he pulled her into his lap and put his arms around her.

"I love you." John said.

"I love you too." Trish said. John then started kissing Trish.

**A/N:** Ok ppl there is another chapter. For anybody who hasen't seen Byte This on the WWE website, Matt Hardy and Ashley are going out. They admitted it together live in the studio. Any one who doesn't belive me can watch it and let me prove them wrong.

Smile always,

Courtney


	8. Breaking News

**Hey Hardygal fans! I know this has nothing to do with my story but something tragic has happened to one of the WWE superstars. For all of you who don't know, Eddie Guerrero passed away on the morning of 11/13/05. I want to wish Eddie's family the best of luck with dealing with his death. Eddie all of your "Latino Heat" fans will miss you dearly.**

**R.I.P Eddie, 1967-2005.**

**P.S: I will be updateing this story very soon. **


	9. The Wedding

**From one to another**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything or anyone except for Frank my penny.

**A/N:** Hey ppl. I'm back for chapter 8. :) I am currently working on my side project which will be a tribute to Eddie Guerrero. People can send my poems, short stories, a description of your favorite moment, or a nice thought about Eddie. Type these up and send it to me at my new e-mail address Also give me your name or tell me that you don't wan't your name on it.

Now on to chapter 8. Enjoy :)

**(The Real) Chapter 8**

It haas been week sience John and Trish hooked up. They had planned their wedding and invited all thier friends and family. Now today was the big day. Trish Stratus was about to come Trish Cena, and John was about to start the family of his dreams. Trish was in a room at the church with Ashley (She was the maid-of-honor) Maria, (She was one of the Bridesmaids) and Stacy Keeblier, (She was the other Briedsmaid). The girls had thier hair and make-up done and were all dressed and ready to start the wedding.

"Oh my gosh, can you belive I am about to get married?" Trish said happily.

"Not really, I never imangined you getting married to John Cena." Stacy said

"I didn't at first but now I do."

"Well we are all happy for you Trish."

"Thanks Ash." Trish looked at the clock above the door, "Let's go."

"Ok." Maria responded

The 4 girls walked down the hallway to get ready to walk down the aisle.

**20 minutes later:**

"I now pronouce you man and wife." The minister said

John and Trish shared a passionite kiss to show their true love for eachother. John broke the kiss and said, "This is the end of a new beggining." John then grabbed Trish's hand as they walked out of the church together.

**A/N: ** Sorry I made this chapter so short. I just needed to update so my readers didn't think i ditched the story. Remember about my new project. If you don't read the A/N up top.

Smile Always,

Babyhardyzgal13


	10. Revenge On Who?

**From One To another**

**Diclaimer:** Yeah i know that i own nothing.

**A/N:** Omg, I want to kill MNM for abducting Trish on Raw. She is going to kick Melina's sorry butt at Survivor Series. I hope she goes and attacks her on Smackdown. Ahhhhh, ok im cooled down now on to the story. Hey Taylor, heres your update. :) BTW: (by the way) This chapter is after the honeymoon. Hopefully everybody knows what happeneds during a honeymoon. Well This was not the honeymoon you were thinking,

**Chapter 9: (I think)**

John and Trish had just returned from their honeymoon in Jamaica. But because of John, Trish was yelling at him after a week after their wedding.

"You were soooo cheaking girls out at the beach." Trish argued

"I was not. You know you are my only gal."

"Whatever John, there were a bunch of other girls on that beach that u probley cheacked out as well."

"Trish, why are you confronting me about this now. Why didn't you confront me when I was cheaking girls out?"

"Oh so you were?"

"Mabey. Am I not allowed to look at other girls now?"

"Yeah but you don't stare at them when you know i am sitting right next to you. And what about that girl who gave you her phone number?"

"Uhhhhhhhhhhh"

"Ha I knew it." Trish walked right up to her room and called Ashley and Matt's house on her cell phone.

"Hello?" Matt answered. Trish's voice sounded like she was in tears.

"Matt is Ashley there?"

"Yeah, but are you ok. You sound like your crying."

"No im fi-"

Matt cut Trish off and said, "Wait, was it John."

There was silence on the other end of Matt's phone.

"Triiish."

"Look just let me talk to Ashley."

"Fine, but if you need anything me and the boys are here for you. And your girls are there for you too."

"Thanks Matt." Trish then heard Matt call for Ashley in the backround.

"Any tiny thing for my girls best friend. Oh, here's Ash."

"Hey Girl." Ashley answered

"Hey Ash,"

"You ok?"

"I don't know, I mean John was cheaking out girls on our honeymoon. He also got at least 6 girls phone numbers. I am on a strict "No Talking" policy with him starting now."

"Well if thats the case, you can stay with me and Matt for a while."

"Thanks. Ill be over in 20 minutes."

"Your welcome, and see you then."

"Ok bye."

"Bye" Ashley finished their phone call so Trish could pack her bags. After finding enough clothes for a whole week, Trish put her clothes in a sparkly purple suitcase. Triah grabbed her suitcase and her purse and walked passed the living room to find John watching her.

"Where are you going."

"I am staying with Ashley & Matt for a while. If you have a problem with that call Matt and he will call Adam. But remember what Adam told you he would do."

"Thats the thing, Im not calling Adam."

"Your not, But I am."

"You wouldn't dare."

"So little you know. Anyway Im going to Ashley & Matt's now."

"You wouldn't dare."

"Watch me." Trish walked out of her's and John's house, put her bags in the trunk of her Dodge Stratus and drove to Ashley and Matt's house. When she pulled in front of thier house she noticed 3 extra cars. Ashley heard Trish's care pull in her driveway so she ran outside to give her best friend a hug.

"Hey Trish."

"Hey Ash,"

"Come on in." The girls walked inside the house to see Matt,Dave Batista, Adam Copeland and Jeff Hardy sitting on the long couch in the living room. Ashley took Trish's bags and put them up in the spare bedroom.

"Hey Trish,"

"Hey Jeff, haven't seen you in a while."

"Thats because I have been in TNA for a while. But the WWE rehired me."

"Jeff, thats awsome. When do you start"

"Monday." Jeff and Trish were in a deep stare untill...

"Hey Trish why don't you sit down between me and Jeff."

Adam said.

"Ok," Trish sat between the boys and noticed that Jeff was smiling down at her.

"What," Trish said as she smiled back at her.

"Nothing,"

"Ooooo, Looks like Jeffy has a crush." Matt said as he noticed the younger 2 flirt.

"Am Not." Jeff said as he tried his hardest to deny it.

"Do To" Matt argued back

"Not"

"To"

"Not

"To"

"Not"

"To"

"Shut up." Ashley yelled as she reentered the room

"Yes Mother," The hardy brothers said in unison

"Ha ha very funny."

Then Trish's cell phone started ringing.

"Hello?"

"Hey Baby."

"Uh, what do you want."

"To apologize to you."

"You want to aplogize to me." Adam then took her phone ans said,"Listen here buddy. She is here for a while and not comeing back to you. Now I have 3 of my guy sitting with me who volunteered to whoop you but."

Jeff then took the phone and said," Yeah 'cause you hurt Trish, she wants to kill you now."

Matt took the phone from his younger brother and spoke to John, "Listen here, We have a good enough army to pretty much kill you."

Dave was the last to take the phone, "If you really need a list meet us in the ring 3 days from now."

Trish listened to the whole coversation and watched her phone get passed around the room. She then walked over to Dave as he kept talking about meeting John down in the ring.

"Gimmie that." Trish wispered while Dave kept on talking.

"Daaaaave!" Trish hollered. He covered the part of her cell phone where he talked into."Yes?" He answered

"My phone." Trish said while exteneding her hand out for her phone.

"No" Dave said and continued talking

"Thats it." Jeff said as he got up and took the phone from Dave and giving back to Trish.

"Remember John, You didn't hear it from me." Trish said into her phone. Trish hung up her phone ans sat down inbetween Adam and Jeff.

"Now I can't wait untill Raw." Jeff said as he smiled at Trish.

"Nethier can I, it's going to be so awsome." Trish said as she smile back at Jeff.

Everybody started talking about thier plan. Jeff thought to himself,"_Man I just wish Trish would be offically single."_

**A/N:** Ok ppl i hope you liked that chapter. btw: Adam Copeland is Edge and dave Batista is Batista.

Whats gonna happen next? Whats gonna happen to John and will Jeff get his wish. Stay tuned for my next update.


	11. 2hr drive

**From one to another**

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but myself and my awsome ideas.

**A/N:** I know they abducted Trish last night but, I still want to kill MNM. And for all you Melina fans, she is going down at Survivor Series, and Trish will still be the most dominite diva there ever was, is and will be. And no I'm not going to cool down. I am just as mad as Jerry "The King" Lawler was. Ahhhhhh, ok im cool, (-er than carlito) hehe.

Anyway, enjoy my chapter. Ahhhhhh.

**Chapter 10:**

Trish, Jeff, Ashley, Dave and Matt watched Adam as he called the rest of his friends. They included Chris Jericho, Shawn Michales, and Randy Orton. The big group decided to drive to the next show which was 7 hours away. Adam had finished calling the boys so he was now going to get clothes and other items for the trip. The same was for Dave. Matt, Ashley, Jeff, and Trish were all getting there things ready before everybody met at Matt & Ashley's house. 20 minutes had passed and everybody had arrived at the couples house. They were going to take 2 cars. 4 in one car and 5 in the other. Jeff drove his car with Trish, Adam, Chris and Shawn as his passangers. In the other car Ashley drove because she didn't trust any of the guys with her car, so Matt, Randy, and Dave as passengers. Both groups were ready to go for a long 7hr drive.

**Car 1 (Jeff's Car)**

Chris, Adam and Shawn were arguing in the back over what music was going to be played. Jeff let Trish sit in the front with him because the back was crammed with the 3 losers in back. And the fact that he liked her.

"Rock & Roll is way better then Rap." Chris protested to Adam suggesting Rap.

"Hip-hop is better then both Rock&Roll and Rap." Shawn said

"You 2 are both liers because Rap is the best." Adam argued back.

The 3 went on for 10 minutes untill Trish finally said, "How about we listen no music at all."

"Yeah, I like that better then all of there choises."

"Thanks Jeff."

Jeff turned off the radio and looked over at Trsih who was half asleep. Then he looked on the back and saw the 3 guys hitting the crap out of eachother.

**Car 2 (Ashley's Car)**

One of Ashley's hand was on the steering wheel and her other hand was holding Matt's hand.

"Wow, look at all of those hands fly in the back seat of Jeff's car." Matt said as he noticed the car infront of Ashleys.

"I think one of us should call Trish to see if everything is ok up there." Dave said

"Good Idea, i'll call." Randy said, "Wait, should I call Trish's or Jeff's cell?"

"Call Trish's." Ashley said.

"Ok." Randy pulled out his cell phone and dieled Trish's cell phone number.

**Car 1:**

"Who's phone is ringing?" Chris asked as he looked at everybody including Trish who was already asleep.

"It's Trish's." Jeff said as he picked up her phone and looked at the caller i.d. It said "Randy Cell" on it.

"Hello?" Jeff answered her phone.

"Hey Hardy, what are you doing answering Trish's phone?"

"Trish is sleeping."

"Already?"

"Yeah."

"Oh, anyway, what is going on in that car."

"Chris, Shawn and Adam are fighting over what music we listin."

"Oh, thats what you get when you put 3 boys who like 3 different types of music together in a 7hr car ride."

"I know."

"Ok, Matt, Ashley, and Dave were just wondering why Hands were flying everywherein the car."

"Oh thats it ok bye" Jeff hung up her phone and noticed the guys in the back finally went back to sleep.

**2 hours later:**

Trish woke up and saw Jeff driving. He looked over at her and said, "Hey sleepy head."

"Hey Jeff. How long have i been sleeping?"

"Oh about 2 hrs."

"Oh." Trishs phone started ringing again. With out even looking at the called Id she answered her phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey Trish its Randy."

"Hey Randy whats up?" Jeff watched Trish talk to Randy then rolled his eyes and looked back onto the road.

"Nothing, Ashley, Matt and Dave wanted to call you to ask you if you guys wanted to stop at a rest stop."

"Sure but Dumb, Dumber, and Dumbest are sleeping."

"Ok, tell Jeff to pull over at the next Rest Stop."

"Ok, can do, Bye."

"Bye." Trish hung up her phone, looked at Jeff and said, "The other Car wants to pull over at the next rest stop for some food."

"Ok."

"Oh, and if you want I can drive for a while and you can go to sleep."

"Nah im fine." He smiled at Trish.

"Ok." She flashed one of her flitatious smiles back to him.

**A/N:** Ok im done with this chapter. Tell me what you think by sending me a review. Now if you don't mind I am going to pull some darts out of my closet, print a picture of MNM, tape it to my dart board and throw darts at the picture.

-Courtney -MNM hater :) (Evil smile)


	12. More Flirting?

**From One to Another**

**Disclaimer:** Unfortunatly I own nobody in this story. I only own my ideas and this bottle of water that I am drinking out of.

**A/N:** Must I say it again. I hate MNM. And nobody or nothing can stop me from hateing them. Hahahaha. I also have a group of friends who will join me in hateing them. Muhahaha I will sick my evil monkeys and penguins on them. (Just kidding, Im not really that crazy.) On to the chapter.

**Chapter 11:**

Both Cars pulled into a rest stop after searching for 10 minutes. Jeff looked over at Trish who was reading a magazine.

"Hey Trish." Jeff said. That made her jump,"We found a rest stop."

"It's about time." Trish looked in the back seat only to see Adam listening to his portable cd player. Both Chris and Shawn still sleeping.Adam say that the car had stopped so he took of his head set and said,"Where are we?"

"At a rest stop to get some food and stretch out." Jeff replied. The 3 got out of Jeff's car and met up with Dave, Ashley, Matt and Randy by a Burger King.

"Hey Trish, where are Shawn and the "King of rock and roll".

"They are asleep in the car."

"Ok how about we split up and meet here in 20 minutes to get some food." Matt suggested

"Ok" everybody else said in unison.

Matt, Ashley and Jeff went off and walked on a trail.

Randy and Dave went off to talk about their plans for Monday night.

Adam had to talk to Trish about some personal things. The 2 sat on a wooden bench on the side of a big brown information building.

"Trish, what would you say if someone that is going on this long 7hr trip with us likes you?"

"I don't know. Probley tell him my feelings for him. Why do you ask?"

"Well when you were sleeping in the car, Jeff told me that he really likes you."

"He does?"

"Yeah, why do you think he is stares and smiles at you all the time."

There was a brief moment of silence. Adam spoke by saying, "Do you want me to tell him you like him."

"Not now. Expecially sience Im married right now."

"Ok you tell me when you think the time is right."

"Ok," Trish looked at her watch, "You know we should go over to burger king now. Its been 19 minutes."

"Ok." Adam put his arm around Trish's shoulder and the two walked over to Burger King. When they arrived they saw Ashley, Matt, Jeff, Randy, Dave and 2 have awake men who just happened to be Chris and Shawn. Adam took his arm off of Trish's shoulder and let her walk off to Chris who had Bedhead. Trish touched Chris hair and said, "Nice Hair."

"Thanks Trish." Chris replyied sarcasticly.

"Um do you need a hairtie because I have a bag full in the car."

"No Im good, Thanks anyway."

"How about we all go inside and eat, Im starving." Ashley said. Everybody agreed and the 9 sat at 3 different tables.

Adam, Trish, and Chris sat at one.

Matt, Ashley and Shawn sat at another. And Jeff, Dave and Randy sat at the table next to Trish's.

"Dude, why don't you just admit that you like her." Randy said quietly to Jeff so Trish couldn't hear them.

"Yeah man, everybody in our little group knows, well except for Trish."

"Thats the thing I don't want her to know because of what happened last time I hooked up with her." Jeff looked over at Trish who was playing with Chris's hair and makeing it worse than it already was.

"Jeff? Jeff? Jeff!" Dave said

"What?"

"Quit your staring and eat you fries. I noticed Randy over here was staring at them pretty funny."

"Oh sorry, she is just so pretty."

"Well you better get her quick before she goes back to John or before Chris gets her." Randy warned Jeff while staring at Jeff's fries.

"Don't worry, by the end of this "Battle" I will have her."

Everybody had finished eating and now they were ready to go. Shawn decided to ride in Ashley's car.And Dave decide to take Shawns place. In Jeff's car, Dave Drove and in Ashley's car she let her boyfriend drive.

**Jeff's Car:**

Trish sat in the back with Adam and Chris. Trish sat inbetween the boys and Jeff was happy because he could see her. He saw Chris flirting with Trish and makeing her giggle. Jeff rolled his eyes and turned towards the front as he heard Chris telling a joke to Adam and Trish.

"This is going to be a looong 5 hrs." Jeff said to dave. He turned around and looked back and smiled at Trish. She smiled back. Suddenly, Jeff felt alot better then he did before.

**A/N:** Like Jeff said, It is going to be a long car ride in Jeff's car. Is Trish gonna keep flirting or is Jeff gonna put a stop to it.


	13. Confessions

**From One to Another**

**Disclaimer:** I've said it before in my other chapters but as much as I would like to, I don't own any of the Superstars.

**A/N:** For anybody who forgot the big group of nine are on a trip to te next city.

Jeff's Car: Dave (Driving), Jeff, Trish, Chris, and Adam

Ashley's Car: Matt (Driving), Ashley, Shawn, and Randy

**Chapter 12:**

Jeff was in the front of the car with Dave while Trish, Chris and Adam sat in the back. Jeff was getting mad because of the fact that Chris kept flirting with Trish.

"Jeff, it's ok, just remember what I told you." Dave wispered.

"It's ok Im cool." Jeff wispered back.

"Hey how about we play truth or dare." Adam suggested

"Ok" eveybody said in unison.

"Ok, Ummm, Dave you pick go first." Adam said

"Ok, Trish, You know the drill."

"Dare."

"I dare you to kiss xtream boy up here."

Jeff looked over at Dave and gave him a dirty look.

"You will thank me later." Dave wispered

"Fine I'll do it." Trish said. So she leaned towards the front of the car and kissed Jeff.

"Wow, Trish you really are a dare devil." Adam said

"You should know that by now."

The 4 played for 2hrs and of coarse, the guys made her kiss every guy in the car. Now Jeff, Chris, and Adam were asleep.

"Hey Dave, I know there is a reason why you made me kiss Jeff. What is it?"

"Well Trish, The xtreame hardy likes you. He was really jeolus when you were flirting with Y2J."

"1.I wasen't flirting and 2.You cant tell him but I like him too."

"Trish I swear I won't tell. You are gonna tell him."

"What?"

"You heard me."

"No I'm not. If I like somebody I won't tell them."

"Fine suit yourself."

Trish thought about what Dave had said to her, Then she went to sleep. She had 3 more hours untill they arrived in the next city.

**Ashley's Car:**

"Ash, does Trish like my brother." Matt said

"I'm not telling."

"Matt, It's kinda obvious the younger 2 like eachother." Shawn said.

"Yeah, I mean, who wouldn't like Trish." Randy said as he was wakeing up from his 2 hour nap.

"You like Trish?" Ashley questioned

"Yeah, she's hot, funny, hot and hot. Did I mention she was hot."

"Yes about 3 times already Randy." Shawn said.

"But, Jeff was kinda mad because she sat with Adam and Chris at Burger King." Randy said.

"How do you know all this stuff?" Matt asked

"Me and Dave talked to him at lunch."

"Oh,"

"But seriouly guys. We need to get those to together." Ashley said.

"Trish and Chris?" Randy asked as if he wasn't paying attion.

"No stupid, Trish and Jeff." Ashley yelled.

"Ok, but how?" Matt asked.

"Don't worry, I have an Idea." Ashley said

**A/N:** Hey ppl, don't expect an update tomorrow. But, I want to wish everybody a **Happy Thanksgiving!**


	14. Cheaking In

**From One To Another**

**Disclaimer:** Unfortunatly I don't own anything.

**A/N:** Yeah Im Back and I'm all ready for Survivor Series Tonight. I hope you all enjoy This chapter. :)

**Chapter 13:**

2 hours had past and now the group was getting thier stuff ou of the cars and heading into the hotel. Adam had made reservations back at his house while he was packing his bags. He cheaked in and the group had to split up in groups of 3. Everybody put thier name on a peice of paper and Dave drew names to see who would be in each room. In room 209 there was Dave, Matt and Randy. Room 211 there was Adam, Ashley and Trish which left Jeff, Chris and Shawn and there room was 210 which was in between both rooms. Everybody went to thier rooms and unpacked.

**209:**

"So, 2 beds and a pull out couch. Who sleeps where?" Matt asked.

"I will sleep on the couch." Dave said.

"Good because I wasn't planning on sleeping on the couch." Randy said.

"Nethier was I." Matt said. The boys started unpacking their clothes and other items.

"Hey, there is an arcade downstairs, lets stop packing and go down and play some games." Randy said

"Good Idea" Dave and Matt agreed. The boys went down stairs to play games.

**210:**

"Great, Im stuck in a room with 2 boys who don't agree on the same music. This will be fun." Jeff pointed out.

"Hey, It's better then being with Randy or Dave." Chris said

"True. It's also better then being in the same room as 2 girls who talk about stupid girly things." Shawn said.

The boys laughed and continued to unpack thier things.

**211:**

"How cool is it that I get to share a hotel room with my 2 best friends." Adam said as he finished unpacking his things.

"Its awsome. Hey Ash, I need to work on my tan, wanna come down to the pool with me?" Trish said

"Sure, and by the way Adam, you get the couch, I get 1 bed and Trish gets the other." Ashley responded.

"Fine with me, and I'm going with you girls except, I'm going to swim and not tan."

"Sounds good," Trish said as she excited the bathroom with her bathing suit on.

"I'll be down there after I'm done changing," Ashley left the bathroom and walked over to Trish, "Lets go," She said.

"Ok" Trish responded, "See ya down there Adam,"

"Ok." The girls went down to the pool. 5 minutes later Adam joined them by jumping in the pool and splashing them.

**A/N:**I Hope you all liked this chapter. Yeah I know it was short but I thought I really needed to update. :)


	15. The Pool

**From One to Another**

**Disclaimer:** Yeah, I know, I don't own anything.

**A/N:** Hey, Im back for another chapter. As of right now I am having a great week. Bichoff got fired, I got an A+ on my science project and I get to see Jeff Hardy twice in 1 week. So yeah, Im having an awsome week. :)

**Chapter 14?**

"Adam!" Trish and Ashley screamed after getting splashed with icy cold water.

"Sorry?" Adam said

"Whatever?" Trish and Ashley dried off then went back to tanning.

**Room 209:**

"Your room mates are down at the pool, my room mates are down at the pool, and the whole room next to me has gone to the pool. Why don't you just come down to the pool with me?"Jeff Said.

"Because I have no reason to go." Matt said

"Ashley is down there."

"Ok now I have a reason."

"Thats what I thought." Matt went into his hotel bathroom while Jeff waited because he already had his swimming trunks on. Matt came out 2 minutes later and the 2 Hardys went down to the pool. As soon as the boys got to the pool area, Matt saw Shawn, Adam, Chris, Randy, and Dave and ran and jumped in the pool. Jeff just walked over and stood by the edge to talk to Adam.

"Where is Trish?" Jeff asked.

"She is over there," Adam looked over to where the girls were tanning, "Well at least they were over there." Adam looked back at Jeff and saw Trish about 3 feet away. Adam swanm back over to Randy as Trish ran and jumped on Jeffs back. There was just enough forse pushed onto Jeff that both Trish and Jeff fell in the pool.

"Hey Jeff!" Trish said in the most enthusiactic way.

"Great wat to say hello. Why are you so happy?" Jeff asked while he helped Trish onto the ledge of the pool to sit and talk to him.

"Well, I was just on the phone with John." Jeff felt a load od sadness in his body. Trish continued by saying,"And I am getting devorced with him." Jeff's sadness just turned into happiness.

"Wow, how do you feel?"

"Great, I am totaly and completly 100 percent over him."

"Wow, that quick?"

"Yeah, I was really, really mad at him in Jamacia. It just got worst at his house."

"Oh" Trish got up and began to walk away when Jeff continued by saying,

"Hey Trish,"

"Yeah?"

"Do you want to go out tonight, Just me and you?"

Trish Smiled, "Sure."

"Cool." He smiled back at Trish and just as she was about to walk away he pulled her in the pool.

"Jeff!"

"Hey, I had to." Trish kissed Jeff on the cheak, pushed him under, and got out.

"See ya later Hardy."

"Bye" Jeff said waving back to Trish before swimming over to tell Dave about what had just happened.

**A/N:** Ok I hoped you all liked this chapter. By the way, I love John Cena, I don't hate him. I just used him in this story because it seemed like a good idea. :)


	16. Date 2 for Trish

**From One To another**

**Disclaimer:** Of coarse I don't own anything.

**A/N:** I have a whole week of from school so I will be updateing alot. One more thing, I want everybody to have a happy and safe holidays so, **Merry Christamas** or **Happy Holidays.** Whatever you prefere.

**Chapter 16:**

Trish sat on her hotel bed while Ashley sat behind her and curled Trish's hair for her date with Jeff. Adam just sat on the couch in the living room and watched A Christmas Carol on the TV.

"Trish, I can't belive tonite is Christmas Eve. It's like your date with Jeff is an early Christmas present." Ashley said.

"I know, but it's going to be weird tonite."

"Why?"

"Well were in Flordia and usally on Christmas Eve I am home in Toronto where snow is on the ground."

"Trish is right, it is going to be weird." Adam said walking into the girls bedroom. Trish smiled and looked at the clock that was on the nightstand.

"There all done." Ashley said refurring to Trish's hair."Now hurry up and get dressed. Jeff will be here any minute now."

"I will if you two would get out."

Ashley and Adam just laughed and walked out of the bedroom. Trish put on a sparkley cream colored shir with a V shaped neckline and a pair of sparkley blue jeans. She also put on a pair of cream colored high-heels. Trish went out into the main room of the hotel suit. Ashley squeeled and Adam 'wowed' at Trish's outfit.

"Jeff is going to be amazed." Ashley said as she heard a knock on the door. Trish answered it and saw the younger Hardy standing in the doorway.

"Wow! You look...Beautiful" Jeff said as he cheaked out Trish. He was Shocked.

"Not to bad yourself." Trish said as she walked out of her room and shut the door.

Jeff put his arm around Trish's shoulder as they walked to the boardwalk and into a small little diner.

The dinner went great. The two had a few laughs and now they were walking back to the hotel. The two were at Trish's hotel suit door.

"I had a really great time with you." Jeff said

"Really? I had a good time too."

Jeff leaned in and kissed Trish on the lips. It was 1:00 in the morning and when Jeff ended the kiss her pulled out a present from his pocket and gave it to Trish.

"Here, I'm going out to breakfast with Matt, Dave, Randy, Shawn, and Chris, so i decided to give this to you early."

Trish opened up the small box and saw a 4 carret dimond necklace.

"Oh My Gosh Jeff. I love it. Thank you so much."

"Just like I love you."

Trish smiled and said, "I love you too." Jeff kissed Trish again.

"Bye Trish, Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas Jeff."

Trish walked in her hotel suit and saw Adam and Ashley watching Frosty the Snowman.

Ashley jummped up and walked over to Trish.

"So, how was the date."

"Good, he gave me this dimond necklace for a Christmas gift."

"Oooooooo, Trish has a boyfriend." Ashley said while pokeing Trish.

"Yeah Ash, I think I do."

Trish looked over at Adam who was smiling at the fact that Trish, his best friend, had a boyfriend that he could trust unlike her ex-husband John.

**A/N:** I hope you all enjoyed this chapter.

**MERRY CHRISTMAS! And Happy New Year!**


	17. Crazed Skittle lover and more returns

**From One to Another**

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing except some new Cd's I got for christmas, and anything else that is in my room. Hmmmmm.

**A/N:** Hey peoples, I am not abandoning this story so don't think that I am. I just am doing lots of work for school so in the spring I can have a C average for Track, and to stay in chorus. Hey dumb girl (taylor...jk), this is for you!

**Next Chapter, (?)**

"Are you sure she isn't going to kill us."

"Yeah, well she won't kill me but she will kill you."

"That helps alot Adam." Jeff wispered while putting pink dye on the ends of Trish's hair while she was sleeping. Adam looked at his watch and it was 7:58 Am.

"Come on Hardy, she will be up in a few minutes, just go to breakfast and we will see you at the arena at 4:00. Ok?"

"Yeah, whatever." Jeff left and went to breakfast with Matt, Dave, Randy, Shawn, and Chris. Trish's alarm went off and Adam ran out of the girl's bedroom. Ashley looked over at Trish and laughed.

"Whats so funny?" Trish asked

"The tips of your hair are pink."

"What?" Trish looked at a peice of her hair and saw pink.

"Morning Ladies, would you like some cerial? (sp?) Adam said peaking his head in their bedroom door.

"No Adam, but I would sure like an explaination for my hair."

"uhhh..."

"Im going to go get some cerial." Ashley said randomly as she got up and walked out of the bedroom and in the kitchen.

"Well Adam?"

"It was all Jeff, I swear."

"Ok, I will just have to comfront him at the arena, after I mess with his MP3." Trish left her hotel sueit and walked into his room for it was unlocked. She found his MP3 player by his bed, picked it up and pulgged it into his laptop that was on the Kitichen area counter. She took of all of his songs except for 1 song by Staind. She replaced all of the other songs with Brittney Spears, PussyCat Dolls, Jessica Simpson, Jesse Mccartney, Carrie Underwood, Kelly Clarkson, Backstreet boys, Lindsay Lohan, Hilary Duff, and Old NSYNC songs. She knew this would make him mad.

**4:30 PM at the Arena:**

Jeff was in his locker room talking to a few guys when there was a soft knock on his door.

"Come in," He yelled

"Hey Jeff!" Trish said as she leaned against the doorframe.

"Hey sweetie, nice hair." Jeff responded

"Ok, cut the crap, I know you did it. Thanks to you, my hair is going to be like this for the rest of the night."

"Just put it in braids." Jericho said as he walked into the locker room and eating skittles.

"I don't have any hairties with me though."

"Come with me and I will give you some hairties. As long it is ok with you Hardy."

Jeff wasn't paying any atteion to what the two had been saying.

"Jeff?" Trish asked

"Yo Jeffo, are you still here?" Chris asked

Jeff just kept staring at the skittles.

"Jeff!" Trish said as she hit him upside the head

"Owwwww, woman, you hit hard. What was the question?"

"Can I go with Chris to get some hairties?"

"Yeah go ahead, I am going to get some skittles in the vending mechines, oh crap, i don't have any money."

"Go in my locker room and get a 20."

"Ok see ya," Jeff said as he kissed her on the cheak

"Lets go" Chris said

**5 minutes:**

Chris, Matt, Ashley, Dave, Randy, Adam and Trish all sat in the Hardy's locker room. Finally Jeff came back with 3 other people. Rey Myesterio, and the Dudleys.

"Hey look who I found, they were looking for us." Jeff said as he put 20 bags of skittles on the couch that Trish was sitting on with her newly braided hair.

"Hey guys, Rey arn't you on Smackdown and Dudleys, arn't you with TNA? And Jeff, why did you spend $20 of my money on skittles, I mean, come on, 20 bags?" Trish said

"Yeah Trish Im still on Smackdown, but Dave called me for backup." Rey said.

"And Trish, we used to be on TNA." D-von said

"Yeah T, Vinnie Mac sighned us again." Buh-buh finished.

"And Trish, these skittles will only last for about 8 mabey 9 hours." Jeff said

"Well If you have 20 bags, I get one." Trish took one of the bags of skittles, "Ha"

"She just took my skittles, how dare her."

"Jeff you really don't need to be that hyper with 19 bags." Matt said.

"Too late, after 1 bag he is already jumping on the couch." Shawn pointed out. Everyone laughed as Jeff gulped down his first bag of skittles for the night.

"One down, eightteen to go." Jeff said. Jeff was jumping next to Trish so she grabbed his ankel and made him fall on the couch, on his butt. Everone laughed again.

"Calm down." Trish said as Jeff was about to eat a purple skittle, "Oh purple my favorite," Trish took the skittle, "Thanks baby." Trish ate it and everybody laughed harder as Jeff sat there shocked.

**A/N:** Ok, I liked it, I don't know about you other people, review and tell me what you think, pretty plz:)


	18. Never Alone

**From One To Another**

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing in this story except for my ideas

**A/N:** Hey losers...just kidding! Oh my gosh, I have not updated in a long while. I have been so busy watching Dancing w/the Stars, Smackdown, Raw and TNA. I have also had so much homework and I came home from school today because I was sick. Oh well, I am well enough to update for my favorite authors and readers. :)

**Chapter 16:**

"Why arn't you talking to her again." Dave asked while sitting on the ground in the hallway outside off Jeff's locker room, next to Jeff.

"Because, she stole my purple Skittle." Jeff shot back. His locker room door opened as Trish stuck her head out.

"Jeff, Im sorry and I love you." She said smiling.

"Dave you go in there, I have to talk to the thief." Jeff said glaring. Trish stepped to the side and let Dave in as she went and sat next to Jeff.

"I forgive you." Jeff said wrapping is arm around her shoulder. Trish put her head on his.

"You know Trish, I never expected to go back out with you. I never expected to be back in a WWE arena, most importantly I never expected to be in this position with you. And , I want you to know how much I love you." Jeff leaned over to Trish and started kissing her. She returned the Kiss putting tounge into it. She was extreamly happy to be back with him.

**30 Minutes later:**

Jeff and Trish were cuddling on the leather couch in his locker room while listening to Ashley and Adam arguing about who would win in a celeberty death match.

"Jlo would so win over Angelina Jolie, right Trish?" Ashley asked. Trish sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Ashley, don't you have a boyfriend to go bug? And Adam, don't you have other friends?"

"Good point Trish." Ashley commented and left.

"Yeah I do, but uh...there busy." Adam responded

"Adam!" Trish yelled

"Ok, whatever, but let me tell you that Chris is looking for you."

"Ok," Trish stood up and hugged Adam,"Bye." Adam left and Trish sat back down with Jeff.

"Finally alone." Jeff said draping his arm around her shoulder. Then there was a know on the door. "Ok, I spoke to soon." Jeff got up and walked over to the door an answered it. "Hey Chris."

"Hey, a P.A told me to tell you 2 that it's showtime!" The atollah of Rock 'n' Rollah yelled. Jeff and Trish just laughed and left thier locker room with Chris following closely.

**A/N:** Yippers I updated. Ha, I have some new words in my creative vocabulary. Here are the new words and sayings

_Yippers_

_Sexyfuliousness_

_I totaly reak of awsomness_

_coolness_

_coolified_

Plz Review and I Update!


End file.
